Numbers – 1
Plot Version 1 UK version The episode starts with Laa-Laa outside the superdome, and the Teletubbies do the Running Away Dance. A Voice Trumpet delivers a message that makes Laa-Laa laugh, then the Magic Windmill Spins so The Teletubbies watch some children learning about the number 1. Then the Teletubbies take turns to wear a skirt and Laa-Laa makes Dipsy wear it even though Dipsy doesn't want to. The "Tubby Bye-Bye" Sequence takes place as the Teletubbies go home and the sun sets. US version The US Version episode starts with the Teletubbies take turns to wear a skirt and Laa-Laa makes Dipsy wear it even though Dipsy doesn't want to. The magic windmill spins and the Teletubbies watch some children learning about the number 1. Then in the Home Hill, the Teletubbies dance the Up and Down Dance before they go outside when the windmill spins, the Teletubbies run to see a teddy bear dance in the gazebo just before the Tubby Bye-Bye. Version 2 ﻿ UK version﻿ The episode starts with the Teletubbies running out of their house. And they found their favorite things. Then the Magic Windmill Spins and the Teletubbies watch some children learning about the number 1. Inside the Home Hill, it was time for Teletubbies to sleep in their beds, and the voice trumpet rises up singing them a good to sleep song to the Teletubbies, After a moment later, Po is gone. For a second time, Laa Laa is gone after Po returns to the Home Hill. For a third time, Dipsy is gone after Laa Laa and Po are gone. For a fourth time, Tinky Winky is gone after Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po are gone. For the last time, All the Teletubbies are gone with their favorite things after the Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po returned in the Home Hill, they suddenly notied that they left the Noo Noo back home, so he could tidy up their blankets (not shown). The narrator declares that the Teletubbies are supposed to be in bed. Then, The Teletubbies run away because they don't want to be in their beds. Then The "Tubby Bye-Bye" Sequence takes place as the Teletubbies go home and the sun sets. US version Po rides her scooter fast and slow in Teletubbyland. The magic windmill spins and the Teletubbies watch some children learning about the number 1. Inside the Home Hill, it was time for Teletubbies to sleep in their beds, and the voice trumpet rises up singing them a good to sleep song to the Teletubbies, After a moment later, Po is gone. For a second time, Laa Laa is gone after Po returns to the Home Hill. For a third time, Dipsy is gone after Laa Laa and Po are gone. For a fourth time, Tinky Winky is gone after Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po are gone. For the last time, All the Teletubbies are gone with their favorite things after the Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po returned in the Home Hill, they suddenly notied that they left the Noo Noo back home, so he could tidy up their blankets (not shown). The narrator declares that the Teletubbies are supposed to be in bed. Then, The Teletubbies run away because they don't want to be in their beds. Then The "Tubby Bye-Bye" Sequence takes place as the Teletubbies go home and the sun sets. Version 3 ﻿US version In the Teletubbies Everywhere segment there are 4 Teletubbies, Tinky Winky makes an oval shape and the Teletubbies have their favorite things. The international film from India shows children exploring the number one. In Teletubbyland, the Teletubbies giggle as they try doing everything at the same time and get into a jam. So, they do things one at a time. Then they dance the tip toe dance before Tubby Bye-Bye sequence takes place. Notes *This is the first episode to feature the Running Away Dance. *The US Version of this episode has the Dancing Bear in his gazebo, The UK Version has no Magic Event. Also, in the US Version, it has the Up and Down Dance instead of the Running Away Dance *The boo shouter was Po in UK Version in both 2 versions. The boo shouter was Laa Laa in US Version in both 2 versions. *The missing teletubby was Tinky Winky in UK in 2 versions and US in 2 other versions. *The Version 2 and 3 of US Version has no Magical Event. Plus, the US Version 3 has The Tip Toe Dance (short version) before Tubby Bye-Bye. *Dipsy was the boo shouter in the US Version 3 only. Watch Category:Teletubbies episodes Category:1997 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Teletubbies Numbers episodes Category:Teletubbies episodes with the Tap Dancing Teddy Bear